


Bowl of Oranges

by mysticalmultifandom



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25500538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticalmultifandom/pseuds/mysticalmultifandom
Summary: "Thank you, stranger. For your therapeutic smile."Leslie is not one for hookups or rebound boyfriends. Ben finds her at a bar fresh out of a breakup.
Relationships: Leslie Knope/Ben Wyatt
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Bowl of Oranges

**Author's Note:**

  * For [disasterwyatt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/disasterwyatt/gifts).



> Very loosely based off of Bowl of Oranges by Bright Eyes.  
> For Caitlin because I literally love her to death. My wife. <3

Leslie downed a shot, slammed the glass down on the bar. She was very satisfied with the sound it made. “I can’t believe him.”

“He’s the _worst_ ,” Ann replied, simply sipping water. She was the designated driver tonight, she wanted Leslie to let loose. She deserved it after stupid Mark Brendanawicz broke up with her.

“Maybe I should find a guy to hook up with tonight?” Leslie asked. Ann tilted her head. That was _not_ like her. When a boy breaks her heart she’s never the type of person to hook up with anyone.

“I mean, if you find someone who strikes your fancy, why the hell not?”

Out of _nowhere_ , while Ann was in the bathroom, the dam broke. Leslie was sobbing now. While Leslie enjoys drinking when she gets her heart broken, the alcohol does make her cry. She’s only had _one_ shot.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, startling her. When she turned she didn’t see Ann but came face to face with an extremely concerned looking man.

“Hi, sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. I just um, I saw you crying from the other side of the bar and I just wanted to see if you were okay?” He asked.

“That’s sweet. Um, no I’m not okay.” She replied, laughing slightly.

“If you want to talk,” He stated, trailing off. She nodded, gesturing towards the open seat, on the opposite side of where Ann was sitting.

“Well. My boyfriend cheated on me.” Leslie began, cutting right to the chase. His face fell instantly. She’s so beautiful, how could someone who was lucky enough to have her, willingly throw it away like that?

“Oh god, I’m _so_ sorry.” He replied softly.

“Yeah, it sucks. So my best friend took me out to help me get drunk and forget about everything.” Leslie added. He nodded.

“Men are kind of the worst.” He said. Leslie giggled and nodded.

“You’re not too bad though.” She smiled. He smiled back, all he wanted to do was take care of her. Help her best friend get her through her breakup. Maybe punch the stupid guy who was willing to let her go so easily. Who knows?

Ann was watching from a distance. She leaned up against the wall, watching the conversation between the two of them flow. The way this guy looked at her, it was insane. They’d just met five minutes ago, he looked so caring. Not to mention Leslie was actually smiling and drinking beer, her drink of choice when she wants to drink but stay sober.

“Hey I’m just going to the bathroom quickly, stay here?” Leslie asked. He nodded.

“Of course, I’m not going anywhere.” He smiled. On her way to the bathroom, she found Ann.

“Well, who is that?” Ann asked. Leslie smiled, looked back at him.

“I don’t even know his name yet. We’ve just been talking. He’s so nice.”

When Leslie entered the bathroom, Ann approached him. Ben smiled at her, recognizing her as the best friend.

“Hey, thank you for being so nice to her. She’s had a really rough day.” Ann thanked him. “I’m Ann by the way.”

“Of course. She is so nice, I can’t believe someone would do that to her.” He replied softly. “I’m Ben.”

“I like you.” She smiled, as Leslie showed up again.

“Hi again.” Ben smiled at Leslie. She smiled back, hopping back up on the barstool.

“I’m Leslie, by the way.” 

“Ben.”

“Thank you, stranger. For your therapeutic smile.” Leslie said softly. Ben smiled, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Ann patted Leslie’s back. She knew the safe word for if she wanted out. Ann slipped off the stool and stood back, watching. Tom entered the bar, found Ann right away.

“Wow, who is Leslie talking to?”

“His name is Ben.” Ann smiled. “I know you don’t care, but she looks way happier with Ben than she ever did with Mark. And they just met two hours ago.” 

Tom said nothing, just smiled, and nodded. Ann watched them talk for hours when finally, the two both slipped off their stools.

“Hey, I’m going home with Ben tonight.”

Ann smiled. “Good. You know the word if you need me.”

Leslie nodded, hugging her best friend. Ben smiled as he took Leslie’s hand and led her out of the bar.

“You two have a safe word?” Ben asked. “He was that bad?”

Leslie nodded. “Yeah, unfortunately. With how often I had to use that word, should’ve been a telltale sign.”

“Leslie, I’m really sorry you had to go through that. You didn’t deserve it.” Ben sighed, pulling into Leslie’s yard.

She invited Ben in, they sat down and got to know each other more over wine. 

“I’m not usually one to find guys at bars.” She admitted, sipping her wine. Ben chuckled and smiled.

“I barely even _hang out_ at bars.” He replied grinning.

“But, you’re different.”

“How so?”

“You’re kind. You didn’t pretend to be sweet just because you wanted to get me in bed. You actually care.”

Leslie’s eyes flicked down to Ben’s lips before she looked back into his eyes again. They were so close, Leslie could feel his breathing. He hesitated, but when she nodded, that was the only permission he needed.

He started slow and soft. “Are you sure?”

“I’m not one for hookups or rebound boyfriends.” She whispered.

Ben nodded, leaning back in to kiss her again.


End file.
